Thirteen
by DaydreamsBeneathExpectations
Summary: A simple trip to the forest turns out to be a disaster for Brittany; after waking up in a strange place, she is unaware of the things happening there. With an offer of joining the myseterious elite and putting her own life in danger, she's risking more than she could imagine. (One-Shot)


**AN: Hey! I wrote this a little while ago as my contest entry, and I thought I'd share it on fanfiction as well as on Quotev. So, enjoy my terrible one-shot!**

_-Flashback.-_

_I spilled all the blasphemies I was aware of at my companions, their lack of keeping up and remembering the way back infuriating me. The darkness and trees surrounded our group, making the rest of girls shriek, scream and panic. Of course, those are the expectations of losing the way back in a forest; if one doesn't keep up, the rest won't._  
_"__W-what if we spot some werewolves? Or...even worse… Slender Man?" cried Selena, repeatedly playing with her torch until it stopped working._

_"__You're pathetic, you are! Slender Man's a mythical creature, and you're highlighting your own stupidity by thinking about him appearing behind you, or even finding a note with the words 'Can't Run' written on it. Seriously, your level of maturity matches the behavior of a petrified six-year-old. And, from what I've noticed, you're watching too much Twilight. I know Jacob Black's attractive, but that thing's already overdone." I snapped at her, ripping the now broken torch without batteries out of her hands._

_While Michael and Leila taught the others to appreciate our help the slightest bit, I twirled a pine needle between my fingers and watched Abby's multiple – however, each one ending up unsuccessful – attempts to repair the torch. That resulted in her common patience loss, and the missing batteries and a broken switch transformed into shattered plastic._

_"__I fucking swear, if someone drags me into a forest again, I will personally have my dog scrape the remains of their body off the ground with his sharp teeth…" she growled, currently more furious than any other person._

_"__Abby, there's no need for profanity; it's not my fault Leila and Michael forgot where the narrow paths were, and it's not my fault that everything's pitch black, okay? Please, at least appreciate the small amount of food we have, and let me concentrate on finding the way back. Of course, if you can, remind me not to go on a school trip once again…" I made sure the last sentence was barely, but still audible._

_Two, maybe even three hours later, the five of us separated once again with Leila, Michael and I going left and Abby, dragging the terrified Selena, going right. All that was heard for a long amount of time were the rustling leaves and branches while the wind blew stronger with minutes. Not much longer later, two screams were heard; no, not any ordinary screams. We all knew them both off by heart, no matter how much distance is parting us. They belonged to Abby and Selena._

_"__I'm blaming it on Brittany if I missed the fight, alright?" mumbled Michael, grabbing the food supplies I previously carried and hurrying back to follow their tracks. Leila and I both struggled to keep up with his steady pace and ended up outrageously slowing down, losing our only colleague out of sight._

_"__Well, he surely is keen on watching their fight. As far as I'm concerned, though, it might be something more serious than a simple battle with a few scratches. Who knows, maybe Selena's 'wish' was Slender Man's command, and he accidentally taught her a valuable lesson." smirked the girl beside me, the wind making her auburn hair fly in every possible way._

_Before I had the chance to make a comment on how irrelevant and pointless her comment was, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and in the blink of an eye, everything went pitch black. Even the faint moonlight disappeared, and the darkness started to take over as I felt my eyelids grow heavy._

_-End of Flashback.-_

Wherever I actually awoke, I couldn't recognize the unfamiliar place no matter how hard I tried; luminous lights all around the room blinded me in seconds, leaving a spectrum of colors in my orbs and everywhere I looked. Multiple sheets of paper flew across the room more than twice. Every single human being remaining in the room chased the pages like the information written on them was highly classified. One of the workers, a young female wearing a dress which was a sickening shade of blue – the lights being completely irrelevant in this situation – grinned down at me, motioning to step forward and introduce myself to the seated members of the company, or whatever they mentioned while introducing themselves.

"Well, you see, _Brittany,_" one trailed off, specifically emphasizing my name. "We're suggesting an agreement; since you were ultimately chosen as our 'Number Thirteen', you're an automatic addition to our elite…"

"Excuse me for rudely interrupting, but I'm perfectly aware of what you're trying to say. The thing you're not making clear is why you're keen on making me the thirteenth member, or whatever you mean. Please, explain these things before I stop being interested in each one of your words." I said, stating the obvious confusion.

I listened with curiosity as the males and females continuously explained every purpose of me being here, putting every event together like a perfect puzzle piece. Out of the fifteen chosen teenagers, twelve have already been identified and are now deceased. The remaining three, or two, since I'm aware of my differences at the moment, still aren't convinced enough to believe that the elite makes a slight metamorphosis in their lives. Unfortunately, from what I've figured out, every numbered teenager has indeed been a member of the aristocracy they're offering.

In fairness, they're keeping me away from the elite. And, as much as I hate to admit it, my classmates were the other twelve members.  
"I know you're making me go the best way there is, but they're my friends; even though I strongly despised Selena's remarks, Abby's provoking actions or Leila's problem with managing her anger, I wouldn't want their problems to be left unsolved. For all I know, two of them can still be alive, right?" The eldest member shook my hand. "Brittany Steele, you're now an official member of the elite. We hope," he paused for a second. "Or at least try to hope you don't end up like Selena Martinez or even Abby Prescott."


End file.
